Times Have Changed
by ramenreignss
Summary: Takes place the Raw after Wrestlemania 30. 'He came over to congratulate her. It was supposed to be a quick word, maybe a pat on the shoulder, and then he'd move on. But words just kept tumbling out of his mouth and here he was still standing before the new Diva's Champion without giving her a word of praise yet.' [ Slight Roman/Paige ]


**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!**

* * *

He had seen her around a few times back in NXT. She didn't talk or socialize much, and honestly, neither did he. No words were ever exchanged between them, but they've nodded to each other once or twice in acknowledgement. That was as far as the exchanges between Roman and Paige went.

The next time he sees her it's the Raw after Wrestlemania 30, and she just won the Diva's Championship from AJ Lee. Her debut to the main roster and she beat the longest reigning champion. Even the likes of Roman Reigns had to be impressed by that. So impressed, in fact, he went to seek her out backstage to congratulate her.

The Samoan witnessed the other Diva's congratulating the crying girl. He could tell most of them were insincere. He could read in their body language that the last thing those women wanted was to congratulate someone who had something they all fought so hard and failed to get. They all wanted that butterfly. He nearly scowled at them. He hated fake sincerity. That young woman did something none of them could; she deserved better than that.

The only one he saw who was sincere was Emma. From what he remembers, they were best friends. Regardless, he knew the Aussie was a good kid. Of course she'd truly be there for her friend in such a moment.

He couldn't really describe the desire to want to congratulate the young Brit, but once all the Diva's let her go and she was able to breathe, Roman approached her.

Her make up was smudged and her eyes were still shining with overjoyed tears, he noticed. He gently touched her pale arm to get her attention, and he was almost taken aback by her smile. She was usually scowling—like him. It was a genuine and beautiful smile, however. Before he could stop himself, his own lips quirked into a small grin.

"Quite the impression you've made on your first night here, Paige." He told her, chuckling. "Not many people can say they've won a belt on their debut."

Paige gave a watery laugh and held her new belt close. "Well, I've proven time and time again tha' I'm not many people." She told him and Roman found he liked her accent. It was definitely better sounding than Barrett's gruff British tongue.

"That you have. You're a double champion now, right?" He questioned, just remembering that she's the NXT women's champion, too.

"Yah. Guess you can call me the history maker now." Paige responded breathlessly.

If Roman was remembering correctly, Paige was only twenty-one. That made her the youngest Diva's Champion, and he was pretty sure youngest champion in WWE history. So, she certainly was the history maker.

"Has a nice ring to it." He teased, and it was strange to him that it was so easy to talk like this with her. This was the first time he was even speaking to her!

But maybe it was the fact he just had his Wrestlemania moment and she just had the biggest moment in her career. Everything was changed for the both of them—they could no longer be considered rookies. They were feasting with the big dogs now and people were forced to take them seriously. Of course, he had an advantage over Paige considering he's been on the main roster for two years now. But they both started from the same place, and maybe this gave them some sort of connection or bond. He didn't want to think it was anything else.

"Just be careful now. You have a big target on your back. People are gonna be gunning for you on the main roster and in NXT." He warned her.

It didn't seem to bother Paige, however. "Thank you for the warnin', but I'll be fine. I'm a fighter." She responded confidently.

Roman hoped that wouldn't be her downfall. Just look at what over confidence did to AJ Lee. "Don't let it get to your head, Paige. Prove everyone wrong, but stay humble. You could lose everything if you let all this get to your head."

The raven-haired champion nodded and he sincerely hoped she would heed his advice. He would hate to see her go just was quickly as she came.

"I never let anything get to my head. I came here to fight, not show off." She promised him. She felt the need to ease his concerns, because hey, this was Roman Reigns approaching her. He's been on the main roster for two years and he and his Shield brethren have already made big names for themselves.

"I'm glad to hear that. We need more fighters here and a little less show offs." He said giving her a wink. He had no idea why he did that—he was just a natural flirt, he guessed.

Paige was glad that her face was already flushed from her match and crying so her blush could be mistaken for just that. She bit her lip and bowed her head trying not to smile anymore. She's Paige. She's the Anti-Diva! She wasn't supposed to get all girly and giggly when a boy winked at her. But Roman Reigns was hardly a _boy_. No, he was obviously all man. She let herself off the hook just this once, because Roman was unfairly attractive and she was still overwhelmed with her situation. Next time she wouldn't go so easy on herself.

"So…" she trailed off, glancing back up at him through hooded lashes. Despite himself, Roman thought she looked rather cute like that. "Is that all you came over for?"

Oh right. He came over to congratulate her. It was supposed to be a quick word, maybe a pat on the shoulder, and then he'd move on. But words just kept tumbling out of his mouth and here he was still standing before the new Diva's Champion without giving her a word of praise yet. There were probably still more people waiting to talk to her and he needed to get back to Dean and Seth, but another tugged at his lips as he looked down at her.

"No," he spoke in that rich tone of his that sent shivers down women's spines (and Paige was no different). "I came to give you a sincere congratulations. Felt you deserved that."

Paige pursed her lips and Roman found himself staring at her lip ring. He wasn't one for piercings, but it was suiting on her. Like it belonged there. It looked especially nice when she smiled, which she was now.

"Hmm. You don't hear many of those in this business. A sincere congratulations." She told him, her smile fading a bit. "When I won the NXT Women's Championship, everyone congratulated me. Most of those people then proceeded to talk trash about me behind my back. Everyone always assumes I'm a flash in the pan or whatever because of my age. It'll be no different here. I'm not a fluke, though. I've been wrestling for longer than most of those women. I'm the real deal whether they like it or not." She had no idea where that came from or why she was pouring this all out on Roman, but it felt natural to talk to him about it. "I don't need a sincere congratulations. I need someone to truly believe in me."

Roman nodded in understanding before resting his large hand on her smooth pale shoulder. "Doll, I'm pretty sure you've made believers out of a lot of people tonight." He told her tapping the belt on her other shoulder. "And you've definitely got a believer in me."

She really tried keeping the stupid grin off her face, but her own facial nerves betrayed her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He let go of her and successfully ignored the tingling sensation on his hand. "I look forward to watching you prove everyone wrong again and kicking some ass."

She laughed, "I'll be sure to serve plenty of justice in the Diva's Division."

Now Roman gave a low chuckle. "Good, cause the Shield can't really touch anyone there."

They shared another good laugh before Paige was whisked away for another interview. She'd be getting those a lot, and now Roman had some faith that it wouldn't get to her head. She seemed stronger than that.

Maybe it was the post Wrestlemania glory, but Roman felt a change in the air. Whether it was good or bad, he couldn't really tell. Watching Paige do an emotional interview with Byron Saxton, he suddenly knew the change meant a new era.

Soon enough, he'd be holding his own championship up in pride. Times were changed. It was _their_ time now.

* * *

**Ahh, I finally wrote a Raige fic! It's short and probably not that great, but I finally got one out of me! I'm a little iffy on if I got their characterizations correct, but like I said, this is a pretty short fic. I don't know if you'd be able to tell plus I imagine emotions were running high that night.**

**Please, review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
